


Can’t Never Could

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Never Could

_**Fic: Can't Never Could (Rodney/Cameron/John) NC-17 PWP**_  
Title: Can’t Never Could  
Author: Renae (sly_bone)  
Rating: NC-17 (PWP)  
Pairing: Rodney/Cameron/John  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Um, sex?  
A/N: The only explanation I have for this is that I read [Feeding Frenzy](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/217825.html) by [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/) and I wondered what would happen if SG-1 showed up. This of course is no relation to that wonderful fic, just a jumping off. Thanks to [](http://kymscrazy.livejournal.com/profile)[**kymscrazy**](http://kymscrazy.livejournal.com/) for reading through it for me. It would have been very embarrassing to have an extra limb or two in there.

“I can’t!” Cameron groaned, it felt like his ribs were growing smaller by the moment, constricting around his heart until the muscle would explode across the cosmos. He was panting so hard that his throat hurt with no moisture even to wet his lips though his tongue still tried. Sweat ran in little streams down his back and sides, settling into the grooves of muscle and bone and wetting the sheet bunched under his shins.

“Yes you can,” the soft voice came from behind him, husky with want but not to the edge of need yet. Arms wrapped around his torso as a warm chest pushed against his back tipping him just the slightest bit forward.

“C’mon, I want to see you,” another voice encouraged from below him, this one much more desperate.

Cameron could only keen in response, splaying his hands across the broad expanse of chest between his thighs. There was heat everywhere, and hardness sliding over his thigh and across his ass. He couldn’t think, couldn’t act, it was like he was locked in his first and only attempt at Shakespeare on stage. His mouth was open but nothing was coming out.

“I’ll help you,” the voice said behind him, clever hands skimming down Cameron’s chest to frame his cock around thumbs and index fingers. The warm breath tickled his ear sending impossible shivers racing down his spine.

Blindly, he turned his head, seeking to find lips to meet his own. His brain misfired so badly that all he could do to communicate was grunt and suck at the tongue breaching his mouth.

“I think that’s a ‘yes’,” Rodney said, sliding his own hands up Cameron’s thighs to grab onto his hips, moving slightly so that Rodney could brush against John’s forearms.

John broke the kiss, bumping noses with Cameron, but not moving any farther away, “I’d say so too.”

Closing his eyes, Cameron nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt Sheppard behind him moving him slowly and carefully up and back until he felt the head of Rodney’s cock sliding against his hole.

Rodney groaned, a low thunder that Cameron swore he could feel vibrate his thighs. He slitted his eyes open, watching Rodney wiggling on the bed, trying to contain his impatience and desire to just thrust up into Cameron. Rodney’s broad shoulders curled inward, and the tendons on his neck stood out in his struggle to stay still.

Cameron couldn’t help himself; he bent down and kissed Rodney, nipping carefully at his lower lip. He gasped some more, and felt vaguely that he should be embarrassed, but the noises that Rodney and John were making, had him in good company.

Leaning back up, he found out the hard way that John had moved and was holding Rodney’s cock steady. He was halfway impaled before he knew what was going on.

“Shhh, shhhh,” John hushed him, sliding up Cameron’s back so that he could whisper directly into his ear. “It feels good doesn’t it? Just relax for a minute. Just stay still.”

There were going to be bruises at his hips from the way Rodney was grabbing him. Finger-shaped bruises that would be very hard to explain to Dr. Lam, but Cameron was so far passed the point of caring.

John mirrored his position, anchoring him from behind. His knees and thighs pushed at Cam’s and his cock leaked all over Cameron’s ass adding to the sweat and moisture.

“It’s okay, just relax and let yourself down a bit,” John encouraged, stroking Cameron’s cock with one hand while he eased the other up to curl gently against Cameron’s throat. “You can take it, I made sure of that.”

But there was a big difference between John’s fingers and Rodney’s dick. A difference that was all in his head, apparently, because quicker than Cameron would have guessed, Rodney was all in, and he could let the muscles in his legs relax before he gave himself a Charlie horse.

Cameron couldn’t help tightening convulsively around Rodney experimentally, and felt a little better about his own predicament when Rodney’s low whine racketed up an octave or two. John was mouthing at his jaw line, hair brushing into his temples. Cameron helpfully tilted his head to the side, giving John all the access that he needed.

“ _God_ ,” Rodney breathed, his eyes growing dark, staring up at them. “God, you two look good together.”

“View’s not bad from here either,” John rumbled, his hand leaving Cameron’s cock and tracing its way back to hold Rodney’s balls. Cameron could feel John’s fingers tracing his entrance and stroking Rodney’s exposed skin.

Reaching up, he arched his back and buried his fingers in John’s hair, scratching his fingernails over John’s scalp. One of Rodney’s hands left Cameron’s hip and took over jacking Cameron’s cock sure stokes from root to tip.

Cameron flexed up, thrusting into Rodney’s fist and up his cock, and then settled down again. It was too much, all around him and inside. He gasped struggling against John’s arm.

“Whoa, buddy,” John wrapped his other arm around Cameron’s waist. “Just keep breathing. In-“ John pushed forward, easing Cameron up a few inches, and then letting them both rest back “and out.“

“You’re trying to kill me,” Rodney whined, squirming, eliciting a chuckle from John, and rolled eyes from Cameron.

Building up a slow repetition of motion, John helped him rock up and down on Rodney’s cock. Before he knew it Cameron was speeding up on his own sliding forward into Rodney’s hand and back into Rodney’s cock, pausing while John thrust hard against the sweat-slick skin on his back.

He was so gone, blood rushed in his ears and he couldn’t tell who was saying, grunting, or moaning what. All he wanted was release from the tension holding him taunt from neck to toes. He squeezed again, on purpose this time, twisting so that he could bend an arm around to grasp John’s thigh and urge him to rub harder.

Rodney thrust up, more powerfully than he had before, sending Cameron hard back into John. After a moment he relaxed back onto the bed, a satisfied smile splaying across his face. Immediately John pushed Cameron down, refilling the emptiness left by Rodney’s cock with his own, and grinding Cameron down into Rodney’s softness.

In a matter of moments he was coming harder than he ever had before, leaving a mess across Rodney’s chest that he slid into a second later. He buried his face in Rodney’s neck, letting John do the work of pulling his hips back to meet thrust. Then it was finished, John sliding off to the side with a wet ‘pop’.

“So,” Rodney said after Cameron refused to move, carding his fingers through the damp hair at the bottom of Cameron’s head. “Can we keep him?”

Cameron opened his eyes to see John smiling, propped up on an elbow and watching him and Rodney. Cameron was going to be sore for days and the bastard wasn’t even breathing hard.

“I dunno,” John said manufacturing a thoughtful look out of thin air. “What would we send back to SG-1 in exchange?”

Rolling his eyes, Cameron slid off Rodney into a boneless heap in the middle of the bed. Immediately John slid forward so that they were flush together from shoulder to knee. He even jabbed his pointy chin in the fleshy part of Cameron’s arm.

“We could send them Lorne,” Rodney suggested playfully, turning on his side and pushing his arm across Cameron’s waist to settle on John’s back.

Losing the battle to sleep, Cameron struggled to stay conscious enough to hear the rest of the conversation. He might be floating now, but as soon as he’d had a nap he was going to give them a piece of his mind. And then maybe have sex again.

“Nope. I need him to do my paperwork,” John said, gently rubbing his stubble on Cameron’s shoulder. “Guess we’ll just have to enjoy him while he’s here.”

“I can do that,” Rodney said softly, as Cameron closed his eyes, barely feeling the kiss Rodney pressed against his head.


End file.
